eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alchemie
right|82px Alchemie braucht Wurzeln, Edelsteine, weiches Metall, Lehm, und Kerzen, um Kampfkunst-Essenzen, Tränke und Gifte herzustellen. Über rare und gewöhnliche Komponenten Alchemisten benötigen non-rare und rare Zutaten zum herstellen ihrer Waren. Kampfkunstrezepte mit non-rare Komponenten ergeben Lehrling IV Fähigkeiten. Das selbe Rezept beinhaltet eine rare Kombonente und ergibt eine Experten-Fähigkeit. Rezepte für Gifte und Tränke haben keine Qualitätsstufen. Umso erfolgreicher die Herstellung ist, umso mehr Gegenstände bekommt man. Auf der höchsten Erfolgsstufe bekommt man 10 Gegenstände/Craftvorgang. Über Brennstoffkosten Alle Handwerker benutzen Brennstoffe. Der Brennstoff für Alchemisten sind Kerzen. Die Menge der Brennstoffe ist abhängig von Tier zu Tier. Die Menge der Brennstoff für rare Kampfkunst-Essenzen-Rezepte ist normal doppelt soviel wie für die normalen. Rare Gifte und Tränke benötigen normalerweise weniger als ihre non-rar Gegenstücke. Allgemeine Kampfkunst-Essenzen-Rezepte Lehrling IV und Experte Kampfkünste haben das gleiche Basisrezept. * Tier 1 benötigt 2 Wurzeln, 1 Edelstein, 2 Lehme, 1 Kerze * Tier 2 benötigt 2 Wurzeln, 1 Edelstein, 2 Lehme, 2 Kerzen * Tier 3 benötigt 3 Wurzeln, 2 Edelsteine, 2 Lehme, 3 Kerzen * Tier 4 benötigt 3 Wurzeln, 2 Edelsteine, 2 Lehme, 4 Kerzen * Tier 5 benötigt 4 Wurzeln, 3 Edelsteine, 2 Lehme, 6 Kerzen * Tier 6 benötigt 4 Wurzeln, 3 Edelsteine, 2 Lehme, 8 Kerzen * Tier 7 benötigt 5 Wurzeln, 4 Edelsteine, 2 Lehme, 10 Kerzen * Tier 8 benötigt 4 Lehme, 2 Edelsteine, 1 weiches Metall, 5 Kerzen Generic Poison and Potion Recipes Poisons All non-rare recipes, for tiers 1-7, require 1 Root, 1 Loam, and 5 Candles. For rare poisons (Neophyte through Grandmaster), substitute a Dust for the required Loam and reduce the fuel by 1. Tier 8 Poisons, require 4 Loams, 2 Gems, 1 Soft Metal, and 2 Candles. For rare poisons (Expert), substitute a Dust for the required Loam, fuel cost stays the same. Potions All non-rare recipes, for tiers 1-7, require 1 Root, 1 Soft Metal, 1 Loam, and 5 Candles. For rare potions (Neophyte through Grandmaster), substitute a Dust for the required Loam and reduce the fuel by 1. Tier 8 recipes, require 4 Loams, 2 Gems, 1 Soft Metal, and 2 Candles. For rare potions (Expert), substitute a Dust for the required Loam, fuel cost stays the same. Alchemist-specific Quests and Items See also: Artisan Quests and Items and Scholar Quests and Items. Fallen Dynasty Adventure Pack * (50) - rewards (+10 chemistry, increases chance of success by 1.1%) and (36-slot harvestables-only bag), requires Gathering and Mining skill of 240 Echoes of Faydwer Expansion * Tinkered item Reinforced Gnomeproof Beaker increases success chance by 1%. * Tinkered item Gnomish Gas Mask increases success chance by 2%. * Tinkered item Neverending Bag of "The Good Stuff" increases success chance by 3%. Special Recipes Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack The following spells may only be purchased at Apprentice II spell quality from the merchants in the 2 camps, and only after completing a series of quests. The recipes for the Apprentice IV and Adept III versions of these spells may also be purchased and are tradeable. All of these spells are level 35, and usually sell very well on the broker. Desert of Flames Expansion The following spells can be found as drops in Adept I and Master I quality, but the Adept III versions may only be crafted by Alchemists who have scribed the appropriate Ancient Teachings recipe book. Each adventurer subclass has one of these spells at levels 52, 55, and 58. As the Master I spells are very rare, the Adept III's are much sought after and the Alchemist who has them all will never be out of work. Kingdom of Sky Expansion Alchemist Essentials, volumes 60-69, were originally sold by Merchant Thryst on Whisperwind Isle in The Barren Sky. The hooluk still sells these books but as of Rise of Kunark, all up to level 80 can be found at any crafting trainer outside the crafting instances near which they stand. Echoes of Faydwer Expansion The Tender's Secrets Volume 3 is a legendary drop from the Tender of the Seedlings in The Emerald Halls x4 raid zone. The recipe requires a legendary ingredient that drops off of non-named mobs throughout the zone called Seed of Growth. Together with a Nimbus root and some common raws, an alchemist can craft up to 25 Poisoned Seeds of the Tender which is usable by the rogueor predator class. It is possible to purchase this recipe book from the broker along with the legendary component, however because of the difficulty of the zone the items will be very expensive and equally rare. Rise of Kunark Expansion In each of the major three centres (Bathezid, Riliss, Danak) you can get 2 recipes each when having earned enough faction (30000 for Volume I, 40000 for Volume II): *Bathezid Alchemy Volume I *Bathezid Alchemy Volume II *Riliss Alchemy Volume I *Riliss Alchemy Volume II *Danak Alchemy Volume I *Danak Alchemy Volume II The Shadow Odyssey Expansion *Chemist's Secrets of Befallen, Volumes I *Chemist's Secrets of Befallen, Volumes II For more detail see TSO Tradeskill Timeline Kategorie:Handwerk Kategorie:Alchemist